Into the Light
by divaofdarkness
Summary: After scarificing Stephanie, The Undertaker becomes interested in the new diva.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe I have to defend my title tonight?" Chyna complained, storming into the DX locker room. "It's not even against anyone that actually works for the company, it's a trial match"  
"Who's trial match?" Triple H asked.  
"Vince didn't say. My guess is she's blonde and has an IQ of 25. I have to go. I'll see you at the hotel."

Chyna walked down to the ring, not really wanted to defend her title against somebody she didn't think deserved it. She looked up at the woman who was walking to the ring, realising she wasn't the way Chyna had expected. She had long black hair and pale skin with blue eyes. She was slightly taller than chyna and wore jeans and a black tank top with black boots. Chyna started the match with a punch, wanted this to finish,  
but was surprised when the girl block the punch and kicked her in the stomach.

"Kid." Triple H said, his eyes widening.  
"What?" X-pac whined.  
"You should see this"  
"Why? Is this blonde hot"  
"She's not blonde. And unless your tastes have changed in the last year, you should think she's hot"  
X-pac walked over to the sofa where Triple H was sitting and looked at Chyna's rival, who seemed to be winning the match.  
"When did she get that good?" Triple H asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I lost!" Chyna shouted in disbelief. "I lost! I hate her"  
"You wanna tell her?" Triple H asked, looking at X-pac.  
"Tell me what?" Chyna said.  
"That's Lisa." Triple H answered.  
"You're ex-girlfriend?" Chyna asked, raising her eyebrows and glancing at X-pac. "You said she couldn't wrestle"  
"She couldn't." X-pac said. "She can now"  
"I can see that!" Chyna snapped.

"Why do you always want anything that's not yours?" Debra asked.  
Lisa stopped walking and turned to face her former rival. "This is mine"  
She responded, pointing to the belt she was holding.  
"You took it from Chyna"  
"That's kinda how it works"  
"You only wanted it because she had it"  
"No, I wanted it and she happened to have it, just like I wanted your job and you happened to have it. Now, go bake some cookies with the rest of the pathetic losers in the comapny, including Chyna, and leave me alone!" Lisa turned and kept walking. She stopped to get some coffee,  
but felt somebody behind her.  
"What?" She said, turning around to see The Undertaker.  
"You were good." He said, reaching to touch her hair.  
"Yeah." She pushed his hand away.  
"You're not afraid of me are you?" The Lord of Darkness asked.  
"No." She walked away from him and into Chris Jericho's locker room.  
"Why is everybody in the company a freak?" She demanded, giving Jericho his coffee.  
"I thought you were trying to be nice"  
"I am, but everybody is making it extremely difficult. Especially that guy who thinks he's scary when he so isn't"  
"What guy"  
"I don't know. Weird eye, way too much hair gel"  
"Lisa stay away from him, he could hurt you"  
"I'm not scared of him"  
"I mean it. You don't have Scott Hall around to protect you, you have to be careful"  
"But that's no fun." She whined, pouting.

"Does she have and injuries?" Chyna asked, after Triple H had gone to get more drinks.  
"What?" X-pac asked.  
"Injuries? Something I can use to get my title back"  
"I don't know." He answered as Triple H came back.  
"How can you not know? You were with her for...how long"  
"14 years." Triple H said. "She injured her spine a few years ago"  
"That's healed." X-pac said.  
"Spine injuries never completely heal"  
"Hers did"  
"Are you trying to protect her?" Chyna asked.  
"Why would I protect that bitch"  
"You were with her for 14 years"  
"You'll beat her next time, can we talk about something else?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa sat on the bed of her hotel room, thinking about her match with chyna next week. The phone rang and she answered quickly.  
"Why would she leave me"  
"Hi Test."

"So what's she like?" Chyna asked.  
"I don't know." Triple H replied. "She's changed"  
"What was she like"  
Triple H thought for a minute, looking around the room. "Young. That's how we treated her. Young, helpless. Like she couldn't do anything for herself"  
"That had to get annoying." Chyna commented.  
"It didn't seem to. I guess she liked feeling safe, she never got that from her parents."

-  
"Why do people actually like school?" Lisa asked, lying on the grass in the park.  
"Because they're stupid." X-pac said.  
"I did like school, but now I'm too hungry"  
-  
X-pac woke suddenly from the dream, and tried to push the memories from his mind. It didn't take long for him to give up. He get out of bed and found the photo that he always carried, of Lisa holding their child.

"Ok, I'll be in your room in a minute." Lisa told Test, putting the phone down and leaving the hotel room. She started to walk up the stairs but felt her hand on her mouth. She tried to move, but felt a sharp pain in her head.

The sunrise could be seen through the small window, high in the wall. Lisa sat in the old room, and watched as the door handle turned. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi." Stephanie said, walking into the hotel room. She saw Triple H and Chyna on the bed.  
"Steph we were just talking, and she was about to leave. How was shopping"  
"Stephanie looked at her husband and his ex-girlfriend, but decided not to miss the chance to talk to her husband about hair and shoes.

"Well, my beautiful little slave. There is no way you can get out of here." The Undertaker said. "Do you want thing to be a horrible or expirence or are you going to be good from the start"  
He moved closer, pressing his lips on Lisa's, and was surprised when she responded. She didn't seem to be the type to give in so easily. His hands slid around her waist and she moved one hand around his neck and another on his shoulder. He suddenly felt a pain in his head and fell to the floor unconcious.  
"You are an idiot." Lisa said, putting the brick back in the wall.

Lisa walked down to the ring, wearing a black leather skirt with a red tank top and knee length red boots. She looked at chyna and smiled, before punching her in the face.

"When did she get that good?" Triple H asked.  
"Well, me and Hall taught her some stuff." X-pac replied. They paused for a few seconds, watching Lisa give Chyna a kick to the face. "Like that." X-pac said.  
"I have to go out there." Triple H said, standing up.  
"No." X-pac answered, pulling him back. "You can't hurt her"  
"This title is really important to Chyna"  
"And it's important to Lisa, she's never had anything like this before"  
"Why the hell are you playing the fucking hero, kid? It's your fault you broke up"  
"It was a mistake"  
"And so is choosing her over Chyna"  
"I'm not choosing anybody. The point of the match is to decide who deserves the title more"  
"You want her back don't you?" Triple H paused, but X-pac didn't respond. "You won't have a place in DX.You won't even have a place in wrestling, you'll just be the boyfriend of the woman's champ. Is she worth that?" He asked, getting up to leave.  
"Yes." X-pac whispered after he'd gone.

"Ok." The Undertaker said, as Lisa walked back to her locker room, carrying her title.  
"Ok what?" Lisa demanded.  
"You have my respect"  
"And why do I want your respect"  
"Very few people have it"  
"And what do I give in return?" She asked, moving an arm around his neck and her face closer to his. The undertaker paused, trying to get used to her body being pressed to his and her warm breath on his face. He pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss turn wild and aminalistic as they moved into her locker room. 


	5. Chapter 5

"You have a tag team match next week." Vince said, as he walked into Kane's locker room. Kane growled and slide his arm around Tori's waist, pulling her closer.  
"You'll be teaming up with the new diva, Lisa, to face the Undertaker and your father." Vince added, smirking. "One more thing, if you lose, you're fired."

"Hi." Lisa walked into Jericho's locker room and gave him his coffee.  
"Did you hear about your match?" Jericho asked.  
"What match"  
"You and Kane V Undertaker and Paul Bearer"  
"Ok, I've seen the Undertaker, but who's Kane and Paul Bearer?"

"I like her." Bearer said, watching last weeks Lisa V China match. Undertaker looked at him, watching him closely.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"She's pretty"  
"You can't have her"  
"She'll join us. She looks like us"  
"You can't have her!" Undertaker growled.  
"Somebody sounds upset." Lisa said, walking past other members of the ministry to get to The Undertaker. "Maybe I like sadistic, ugly little freaks like him." She said, turning to Bearer.  
"You don't!" Undertaker growled.  
"Why are so upset? Jealous?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa walked up to the locker room and knocked on the door softly, before slowly pushing it open.  
"Are you ready?" She asked.  
Kane reached for Tori's hand and started to walk out of the room. Lisa looked around the corridor, and saw X-pac standing by his locker room.  
"I'l be there in a minute." Lisa said. Kane looked at her for a second and continued to walk to the ring.  
"Does he ever talk?" Lisa asked, walking over to X-pac.  
"Sometimes. He was burnt as a kid. Talking hurts"  
"Is that why he wears the mask"  
"Yeah." His eyes moved towards the title belt that she was holding. "You've got really good"  
"Chyna was really hard to beat"  
"Well you did it"  
"When did I ever let the fact that something was hard stop me from doing it?" She smiled.  
"Good luck tonight." He turned to walk away.  
"Sean?" She said, pulling him back. He turned to face her, and brushed her hair away from her face before kissing her.  
"I have to go." Lisa said, pulling away slowly.  
Undertaker watched from his locker room, feeling more angry with every breath.

"Kane!" Lisa shouted, holding her hand out for him to tag her in. Kane looked at her from the other side of the ring, and then at his brother, who was picking up a chair. Even if he was able to get to the other side of the ring, his brother would make sure Lisa was seriously injured. He watched surprised as Undertaker walked over to Lisa and hit her with the chair, causing her to fall to the floor, hitting her head on the steel steps. He climbed out of the ring and pulled her up by her throat.  
"Slut." He said quietly, in a voice that even made Lisa scared.  
"I'm the one thing that you can't control." Lisa said before kicking in the stomach, then the neck and face. Kane dragged him back in the ring and hit him with the chair, before getting the cover and wining the match.

"You two make a pretty good team." Vince said, as they walked backstage. "You'll be facing DX next week." He walked away without saying anything else.

"How are you?" Lisa asked, walking into Undertaker's hotel room.  
"What do you want"  
"It's a wrestling match. You had to get hurt." She moved her fingers to the cut on his check, but he turned his head away from her. "What's wrong with you?" She demanded.  
Undertaker turned back to her. He reached for her arms to pull her closer and pushed her onto the bed, pressing his lips down on hers. Lisa pushed him off and climbed on top of him.  
"If you want a reward, you have to be good." She said, moving her lips to his neck. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate her!" Debra shouted.  
"Maybe I'm judging her too quickly." China said.  
"You're not." Debra told her, "She's insane. Once Nash told me to go to the ring with him in a title match and she knocked me out and set fire to my hair because she didn't get to go"  
"I don't believe you"  
"She did! And she threw Stacy Keibler off a lader for borrowing her lipstcik"  
"This isn't hers is it?" Tori asked, pulling the lipstick away from her lips.  
"She doesn't come in here." Debra answered.

"You kissed her!" Triple H shouted. "You have a match against her tonight"  
"She might turn on Kane, then she can join DX." X-pac answered.  
"I don't want her in DX"  
"Why not"  
"She's a mentally unstable bitch who seems to enjoy tearing groups apart"  
"She does not"  
"Then how did the NWO get split"  
"She had nothing to do with that!"

"Stay away from Kane." Tori said, walking into Lisa's locker room.  
"Can't. We have a tag match tonight." Lisa said, putting on her red listick. "After the match"  
"Oh I will." Lisa answered, flicking her hair out of her face.  
"I mean it"  
"What is your problem?" Lisa demaned, turning to face Tori.  
"I want you to leave my boyfriend alone"  
"If I wanted him I'd have him by now. Luckily for you I don't have a taste for retarded freaks, now get out before I change my mind"  
Tori turned to leave.  
"Wait a minute." Lisa said, examing her nails. "You get me a coffee, and I'll let you keep your boyfriend"  
"Get it yourself"  
"I can't do that." Lisa said, before the Undertaker walked into the room. Lisa walked over to him and kissed him, before turning back to Tori.  
"I'm gonna be a little busy here and I think I'll be busy all night so I'll need the coffee." She moved her finger over Undertakers lips. "You want me to have energy don't you?" She asked, pouting slightly.  
"You're freaks." Tori said, quickly walking out of the room.  
"I'll give you the most amazing night of your life if you make sure she does not walk into the next arena." Lisa said, moving her hand to his face.  
"It'll hurt her to breath." Undertaker promised, before kissing Lisa savagely. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi." Lisa said, as she walked into Kane's locker room. Kane looked at her and then started walking down to the ring. Lisa started to follow, but was pulled back by Tori.  
"If anything happenes between you two I'll"  
"You'll what?" Lisa snapped. "Stay away from him"  
"I don't want to." Lisa said, turning to follow Kane.

"Don't let her distract you." Triple H said. "I think I can handle my own wife!" X-pac snapped.  
"Ex-wife. They're like demons, she wants to destroy you. Don't let her"  
"That's not very nice." Lisa said, pouting as she walked into the room.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Triple H demanded.  
"You used to be fun." Lisa smirked. "More fun than him sometimes." She said, glancing at X-pac.  
"Especially that night in New York"  
"You slept with her?" X-pac shouted.  
"Everyone slept with her, she's a slut!" Triple H answered.  
"I guess I should probably mention that I was only 15 at the time." Lisa said.  
"Get out!" Triple H shouted.  
"Ok." Lisa smirked, walking towards the door.

"Where did you go?" Tori demanded as Lisa climbed into the ring.  
"Why would I tell a loser like you"  
Tori looked at Kane to see if he'd heard Lisa, but he was on the other side of the ring. "You bitch"  
Tori shouted, slapping Lisa.  
"Oww." Lisa said, falling out of the ring and pretending to hit her face on the steps. X-pac looked over.  
"She's hurt"  
"She's not." Triple H said, as Vince walked down to the ring. He knelt down beside Lisa, who was crying and looked at Kane.  
"As Lisa is injured the match will not take place. As a consequence for your forfit, Tori will spend the next week with X-pac." Vince smirked. "And Kane, you will now have to face the rest of DX,  
tonight"  
Lisa looked up at Kane, and saw the pain he was feeling thinking about Tori spending a week with X-pac. She turned away, surprised by the compassion she was feeling for the man she thought of as a freak even a few seconds earlier. She looked at X-pac, who was looking at her, clearly worried about her, and then turned to Triple H, who looked denfensive, and was trying to make sure she didn't hurt him a second time. She galnced at Tori, who was being pulled up the ramp by DX, and her eyes narrowed with hatred and rage. 


End file.
